


THE GIFT

by Dubudubudubutofu_LUNA



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpaca, BT21 - Freeform, BTS are protective, Fluff, Gen, Got7 are protective, I dont know how to tag, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Seokjin is a sweetie pie, Sweet, gotbangtan, i have my own theory and clearly this is not it, not theory, send help, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubudubudubutofu_LUNA/pseuds/Dubudubudubutofu_LUNA
Summary: Welcome to the Magic Shop, a place where you can exchange your fears with something that’s called-Happiness.





	THE GIFT

**Author's Note:**

> I love LOVE YOURSELF: TEAR.

 

Welcome to the Magic Shop, a place where you can exchange your fears with something that’s called-

 

 

Happiness.

 

* * *

 

They kept on running until a strange door blocked them. Looking back to where the staff were, they all noticed that nothing was in the back but 7 bright doors. They all turned their heads and in front of them stood what seems to be a caged counter. A masked man appeared and placed a basket in front of them. As soon as they flipped the blanket, doe eyes and crooked fingers reached out to them.

 

“HYUNG!” Taehyung screamed. He looked around him and noticed that they’re all in the living room, sprawled out and sleeping. Blankets covered most and everyone was deep in slumber well, not until a knock interrupted his musings.

 

Some groaned but didn’t budge so Taehyung himself stood up, confused why the visitor didn’t ring the doorbell instead.

 

He peeked through the peephole and saw nothing, causing another bout of confusion to resurface. Turning the knob, the electronic lock clicked and he paused for a moment when nothing or no one was there. He was about to close the door when he saw a basket by the door.

 

“This looks like my dream.” He murmured. “What dream?” Jimin jived, surprising him momentarily. “Jimin-ah, you scared me. I saw this in my dream. We were all there and-

 

“Doe eyes and crooked fingers?” His fellow 94z said. “Wow. Same.” Hoseok muttered, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. “Uhm, I think we have to take the basket.” Their leader towered from behind.

 

The blanket covering whatever is inside the basket was wiggling. “What’s the fuss?” Yoongi yawned, not really seeing with the huge members crowding the door. The four made way for their eldest and Yoongi looked at the wiggling basket.

 

Finally, the wriggling stopped and sleep-induced eyes met doe ones. Fluffy white ears quivered. “Wha-“

 

An ear-splitting cry interrupted his thoughts. They scrambled to take the basket from the outside and Namjoon was met with a small child, well at least that’s what it looks like, except it has white furry, fluffy ears and a cottony like tail. It was wearing a baby pink hoodie. “Wh-“

 

Another shrill cry interrupted them and Namjoon almost dropped the kid if not for the save of Jimin. “Oh my god hyung, you almost dropped him.”

 

The little creature was sobbing and no one knows what to do, not until their maknae strode past them and took the kid himself and rocked him gently. “When did you know how to do that?! You’re still a baby too.” Taehyung accused him. Jungkook rolled his eyes and lied the now pacified kid to their makeshift bed in the living room. “He is so beautiful.” All of them agreed.

 

“Hi.” Jhope said as softly as he could, restraining himself from jumping on to the cute creature. The little one blinked rapidly, tilting his head. “Annyeong.” It spoke and everyone almost cooed (Their swaggy hyung will not show his soft side even if he was obviously trying to conceal it)

 

Jimin knelt and smiled. “What’s your name?”

 

“Seok-jin.” The fluffy child said with grabby hands. “What are you?” Jungkook asked beside the blonde dancer. “Al-pa-ca.” He murmured, still doing the grabby hands and Yoongi gave him the pink blanket from the basket. “Uwaaaaah. What are we going to do with this little one hyung? I thought everything was just a dream!” Jungkook voiced out.

 

All of them turned their heads to their maknae. “You also dreamt of this?” They blurted out and a deafening silence conquered the air. “This is creepy.” Namjoon muttered. Something bumped onto his leg and he looked down to find the alpaca hybrid hugging his lower leg. “Hey. Do you know where you came from?”

 

“Ani.” He murmured, shaking his head. “Aaaahh this is bad for my heart.” Yoongi said. “What are we going to do now?”

 

“We could keep him.” Jimin voiced out, taking the little from the ground to his arms. “You want to stay with us? I’m Jimin.”

 

“Minnie!” He squealed and nodded. Everyone felt they’re melting into a soft puddle of mush.

 

* * *

 

 

BTS grew bright and flew high. They’re now dominating not only Korea but the foreign countries as well. ARMY grew in number and the six of them are now living in a grandiose penthouse along with their little one. Well, along with fame is a stressful life ahead of them.

 

Jin strode towards the all too familiar practice room, carefully balancing a cup of iced coffee that was rather large for his size. The six of them were baffled when Jin continued to remain at such face and age but they just let it go after a while.

 

“Minnie.” Jin called out despite the blaring loud song as the dancer was practicing his sharp moves. “Minnie eat.” He shouted again, this time surprising the lone figure inside the practice room.

 

Jimin looked at the small figure and sighed. “For the last time Jin, I’m not hungry and I’m busy. You could just go bother Kook and Tae.” 

 

Jin’s lips wobbled at the harsh words and the next thing they knew the alpaca was sobbing on the floor, coffee discarded and dripping. Jimin rushed to the alpaca’s side and took him into a hug. “I-ah, don’t cry Jinnie I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

 

It took a little while before Jin was pacified. “You’re not eating again Minnie.” Jimin sighed before smiling. “Okay okay, let’s eat at the nearby cafe okay? I’ll just clean this up.” Jin nodded, finally a big grin gracing his face.

 

Jin helped Jimin by placing the tissue papers on the wet floor. They went down after a little while with the alpaca resting on his head. “Thank you Jinnie-ah.”

 

When they returned from the cafe, Jin proceeded in visiting the other rooms around the company. BigHit-PD didn’t mind him going around especially when everyone loves him and treats him like a stress relieving angel from above. They actually thought he was their lucky charm, making BigHit a literal big hit in the industry.

 

“Hi Jinnie. Who you’re looking for?” One of the staff asked with a big smile. “Noonaaa~ Yoon Yoon.” It took a lot for the noona to not squeal and kidnap the innocent kid. “He is in his own studio as usual. You know your way there right?” Jin nodded, taking the huge SHOOKY stuffed toy and dragging it on the floor. “Thank you noona.” The noona almost fainted right then and there.

 

The shooky plushy was given to him by his now roommate in the penthouse, Yoongi. Now in front of the door, the alpaca hybrid slumped down in frustration when his 3rd ringing of doorbell remained unheard. “Yoon yoon.” He murmured, tracing the cat on the rug.

 

Finally getting bored, he placed the shooky on the floor and stepped on it to get the door, surprised that the door was open. He peeked through after opening it wide enough. “Yoon yooon?” He whispered. A soft snoring can be heard inside and he found the blue haired rapper sleeping on his chair.

 

Scanning the room, he found a discarded blanket on the couch. With his lithe form, he forced to pull the blanket and carry it, climbing onto the drawer and them slumping on the rapper’s tummy. After a lot of tries to hover the blanket, he finally found its position the best and so he kissed the rapper’s cheek before jumping off, landing gracefully onto shooky. “Sleep well Yoon.”

 

Shooky and he travelled around until he arrived at one of the recording rooms. A staff saw him and helped him sit down on one of the chairs. At the other side of the glass window was Kook and Tae, singing through the condenser wholeheartedly with happy and comfortable smiles. Jin looked at them for a while before jumping from his seat, leaving chocolate bars to the staff.

 

Another set of minutes of travelling, he went inside Hobi’s studio to find the sunshine rapper slouching on his seat, listening through his noise cancelling headphones. “Seokie?” When Hobi didn’t even look at the small creature, Jin tugged Shooky and then pulled at the main dancer’s pant leg causing a shrill scream to erupt. Jin cowered at the sound.

 

“Aish, Jinnie-ah, you scared me.” He said, upon seeing the poor little thing trembling while covering his ears. “Come here.” Jhope uttered, carrying the shocked alpaca to sit on his lap, scratching the underside of his ear to pacify him. “What’s wrong Seokkie?” Jin said after a little while.

 

Hoseok pouted. “I just feel like I’m not making any progress at all Jinnie. I mean, Yoongi-hyung and Joon are all doing great jobs whilst I’m still not good at this even after releasing my mixtape.” The alpaca hybrid tilted his head in confusion. Jhope sighed, banging his head on the table. “Seokkie. It’s okay. You’re doing great. I love Seokkie’s songs. They’re made with lots of love. Seokkie is great.” He whispered, playing with Hobi’s fingers.

 

The words made Jhope’s heart flutter. “Thanks Jinnie-ah. You really are a gift for us.”

 

Jinnie smiled widely. “I leave little Mang to comfort Seokkie. Seokkie will do great!” He announced, taking a small Mang figure from his hoodie’s pocket. “Great Seokkie!” He cheered, jumping out of the rapper’s lap. Jhope waved his hand in goodbye and Jin threw a flying kiss to the now cheerful main dancer. “Bye Seokkie! Fighting!”

 

Jin now dragged the slightly drooled on Shooky, finally reaching the Monstudio. He was kind of scared at the humongous figurines guarding the area that he can’t help but tremble a bit despite going there for lots and lots of time. “Jooniiie.” Jin called from outside and surprisingly, the tall leader heard it the first time. “Oh hey Jinnie. Come in.”

 

Both of them settled on the couch and the little alpaca took another stuff from his pocket. “You’re like our Doraemon when you do that.” Joon joked, opening his palms for the little one to place the candies. “For Joonie so Joonie will do well.” Namjoon smiled sweetly, opening a candy and taking a bite of it. “Thanks Jinnie, our lifesaver. Will you stay here? I actually bought you chocolate shake.” Jinnie’s eyes brightened up that he nodded excitedly. Punching the straw not so carefully, he gave the chocolate shake to the alpaca. “Thank youuuu!” Jin said excitedly.

 

Namjoon smiled at the oblivious alpaca. “How come you came to us exactly when we needed you? Such an enigma. Thank you.” He murmured, watching the alpaca with his tail wagging cutely. “Please don’t leave us.”

* * *

 

“He is sporting a very high fever.” Yoongi muttered worriedly. He just woke up earlier than expected without a certain little one nudging him awake, only to find his little roommate panting and curled up with a thick blanket, fever attacking his lithe form. He panicked that he carried Jin out and almost screamed, sighing in relief upon seeing Jimin and Hoseok in the living room of their penthouse.

 

Jimin frowned. “38 degrees. I don’t think we can leave him here. I also don’t think a hospital would take him. We just have to take him with us hyung and then let the manager hyungs take care of him while we proceed with the shoot. If it goes worst then we’ll bring him to a doctor.” The elder dancer seems to agree with this and so they bathed the fever-induced alpaca, changed him into fresh and more comfortable clothes and fed him.

 

The battle for medicine was tough but the little one was too weak so he had no choice but to take it either way. “Bitter.” Jin complained, teary-eyed. Everyone almost cried at that but they stood strong for their alpaca. “You’ll be fine okay? Just rest.” Namjoon said, handing him his favorite Shooky doll.

 

They rode to the shooting site and asked one of the coordi-noonas to take the little one as they proceed with the shoot. Jin was sleeping and so they really had no trouble setting him on one of the comfortable couches. “I’ll get him to eat something, okay? Don’t worry and slay that shoot.” The staff said and they thanked her.

 

Jin woke up, bright lights assaulting his eyes making him groan. He looked around the room to find it empty. “Kookie? Yoon Yoon?” He called out. “Tae? Joonie? Seokkie? Minnie?” He cried but no one can hear him so he went down with wobbling feet and took Shooky with him, dragging the poor plushy as he walks out. He was teary-eyed when he met people again. Feeling so tired and sick, he bumped into a person’s leg and almost passed out if not for his savior’s hand.

* * *

 

GOT7 was finally done with their shoot and was waiting for a member in the hallway when something, or rather someone, bumped into their eldest’s leg. Mark looked down and thankfully, his reflexes managed to catch the alpaca before he hit the ground. “Uhm, guys.” Mark called out, calling the attention of the Youngest who was the nearest.

 

Yugyeom strode towards his hyung and was greeted by a pair of doe, teary eyes. “Hyung. Who is that?” the maknae asked. Mark was about to answer when the creature cried, making their hearts quiver. “Hey little one, don’t cry. Are you lost? Do you want us to get someone?” But Jin just cried and cried, catching now the attention of all GOT7 members.

 

They rounded the poor alpaca and it caused more turmoil for the hybrid thus the cry got louder until Jin fell asleep. “Hyung! He is sporting a fever!” Bambam said upon placing his palms to the forehead of the now asleep alpaca. Jinyoung took the alpaca. “Geez, let’s go back to our room for a while and call for manager to get us fever medicine and soup.” They all nodded.

 

“Joo-nie.” Jin murmured, followed by a lot more incoherent whispers. “Joonie?” Jaebum asked. Jackson snapped his fingers. “I know now! That’s the alpaca hybrid that BTS took. I heard Namjoon talking about it in one of our conversations.” The Chinese said. Yugyeom seems to remember something as well. “I think Jungkook told me about it too.”

 

Youngjae looked at the hybrid. “He is so cute. Like I would love to keep something like that as well!” He said, exuding sunshine in every syllable. “Anyway, I think we need to settle him inside. Jackson, Yugyeom, call Bangtan and tell them that we have their maknae.” JB said. All of them looked at their leader in shock. “Uhm hyung, Jungkook is the maknae?” Jinyoung said but Jaebum just left them.

* * *

 They’re worried, no, they’re actually panicking. Their coordi-noona called and told them that Jinnie was missing and they still have one last set of shoot that they weren’t allowed to look for their lost child. “OMG hyung! What if he is crying in some dark alley and then someone kidnaps him.” Taehyung said, eyes darting all over the place as he fans himself. Hoseok’s eyes widened at the statement and bolted upright but Yoongi pulled him back, the rapper also shaken by the fact that anything worse could happen to the hybrid. Namjoon and Jungkook both received calls at the same time while Jimin kept on biting his lip and brushing his hair back in frustration, wanting to end the whole shoot as early as possible.

Their leader and maknae returned after a while, relief painted on their faces. “Jinnie was found by GOT7 and is currently being taken care by them. We can go there as soon as we finish the shoot.” Namjoon told them and they all slumped to their seats, heaving a sigh of relief. “I can’t wait for this shoot to be finished.” Jungkook said with a big pout.                                                                                                                                             

 

* * *

 

“Are you feeling much better now?” Bambam asked the alpaca who was flopped onto his doll, looking around warily before nodding to the Thai idol. He was fed and given medicines by the idols then all of them settled in the dressing room eating snacks while looking after the hybrid. “You still have a fever so you can take a rest.” Jinyoung said, placing his palms gently to feel the heat radiate as Jin closes his eyes, sniffling a bit.

“I want Yoon Yoon, Seokkie, Joonie, Minnie, Tae, and Kookie.” The alpaca whimpered. Yugyeom crouched to see the small one at eye level and smiled a bit. “They’re working really hard right now. Don’t you want Gyeommie?”

Jin looked at the tall maknae in front with reluctant eyes before doing the grabby hands. Yugyeom rejoiced as he took the small hybrid into his arms gently. Jackson came from beside him, rubbing the soft ears. “Seems like Bangtan gets so much stress relief from you Jinnie.”

This time, the alpaca tilted his head in confusion. “They work too hard.” He murmured causing a silence. “I guess so. Are you lonely then?” Youngjae questioned. Jin shook his head cutely, tail drooping slightly before wagging again and Mark just had the huge urge to pull the cottony tail, which he did, and the alpaca didn’t mind it. “Jinnie isn’t lonely. Jinnie is proud. Jinnie just wants them to look after themselves and rest well.”

Jaebum smiled sweetly at the side, relenting his hand to pet the alpaca. “You’re a nice little one.” Jin watched them again in curiosity when the door opened almost in a bang revealing the six members of BTS.

Jackson and Jungkook greeted their closest friends before everyone exchanged greetings and Jin jumped from Gyeommie’s hold to Kookie’s arms. The six huddled to give the alpaca a hug, noticing that his fever is still present.

“Thank you so much. We really are worried that it was really fortunate you are the ones who found him.” Jimin said, bowing to their hoobaes as well as the others. “It’s alright Jimin-ssi. He is nice.” Jinyoung said.

Jin was now in the arms of Yoongi, lying like a kid, eyes drooping heavily because of his illness. “Let’s go home?” Yoongi asked the alpaca and Jin nodded.

“Take care of him hyungs.” Bambam said with a big smile. “He is really sweet.” Yugyeom added. “He cares so much about you all.” The Chinese uttered from behind, looking directly at the leader of Bangtan.

Namjoon looked at his friend in a mixture of confusion and surprise before returning his gaze to the sleepy alpaca. “You really care about us, don’t you?”

Jin looked at Namjoon’s eyes and smiled a bit. “Jinnie only wants you all to be happy.”

Hoseok touched Jin’s ears and petted him gently. “What do you mean by that, Jinnie-ah?”

“Are you happy?”

They all froze. The maknae line looked behind them and this time, GOT7 seemingly disappeared from behind, being replaced by the caged counter again with coat hanger stands at the back. They’re not in the dressing room anymore but in a spacious, mysterious looking area. “Jin?”

“Don’t let go of happiness just because you’re afraid of losing, of not being able to get what others expect from you.” A sweet, gentle voice resonated. “You’re who you are, and holding on to that without having any burdens of meeting the expectations of this secular world will help you find what you’re looking for. You have to do what you’re doing not because this is what the secular world demands from you, but rather because-

This is what makes you happy.”

They whipped their heads to Yoongi’s arm to find their alpaca hybrid slowly disappearing with a smile and they tried to grab him.

“HYUNG!”

* * *

 

“HYUNG!” Tae screamed, sitting up as he breathes heavily.

He looked around him and found that they’re all in the penthouse living room, sleeping altogether like what they used to do during free time. The others seems wide awake as well after his mini outburst.

“Taehyung?” A voice from the other side of the room called out and entered Jin holding a spatula in one hand looking worried. “Are you alright?”

They all turned their heads and looked at Seokjin with wide eyes. “Oh my god hyung! You’re okay!” Jimin uttered dramatically. Yoongi sighed in relief while Namjoon continued gaping like a fish. Hoseok seems frozen as well from what is unfolding and Jungkook grabbed the pillow from the second maknae with wide eyes and trembling hands.

Seokjin went over to them, concern painted all over his face. “What are you saying?” He laughed nervously. “I just woke up earlier than you are to prepare a brunch like I use to do for us when we have free days. Did you all had a bad dream?”

“A bad dream.” Yoongi murmured, taking Jin’s crooked fingers and entwining with his. “Just a bad dream.” Hoseok followed, smiling widely. “Definitely.” The maknae line agreed, latching to their eldest hyung like Koalas.

Namjoon looked apprehensive. “You’re okay, right? You’re here.”

Jin smiled. “Of course Joon.”

* * *

 

**_Magic shop is a psychodramatic technique that exchanges fear for a positive attitude._ **

 

“Welcome to the Magic Shop, a place where you can exchange your fears with something that’s called happiness. What can I do for you?”

 

Thick lips smiled at the other side of the cage, crooked fingers placing six white, wilting petals on the counter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow I'm alive. I sincerely apologize for not being able to update for almost one whole month. A lot of stuff happened to me and I swear everything just overwhelmed me. Last week of April, I passed the entrance test for the top University in my country and now I'm having second thoughts as to where I should study. Finals week is finally over as well. We defended our thesis and the other project poster thingy we had. I'm honestly sleep deprived for a whole month that I'm so happy it's almost summer break. I will update "A Supplementary Story" after I grasped its concept once again so meanwhile I hope you enjoyed this and sorry for making you all wait. Love you all.
> 
> Always remember that you're adorable, significant, and wonderful. BTS already said so with their songs. :) <3


End file.
